Return of the First
by Riku Minamoto
Summary: The First Generation Vongola Famiglia arrives to the future...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_I have a bad feeling about the mission… _The man wearing a cloak stood in front of his two subordinates. It has been more than two hours since the mansion was deserted. His right-hand man ordered to dispatch all the men to the fight, leaving only the ones guarding the mansion. _Should I go there too? No, that would be reckless._ Now, he was walking to and fro inside his office. He knows what he is doing but he is hesitating about his decisions.

"Should I dispatch the remaining men here?" a man in Japanese priest clothing asked. He too is suspecting that something is happening beyond this attack.

"There is no need for that. I think—" the man in cloak was interrupted by the knock on the door. His remaining subordinates inside the mansion looked at him. He then nodded, giving a signal for them to open it. As the door opened, the three saw a letter. The Japanese picked it up and gave it to the man in cloak. He took it, opened it carefully, and read it to himself.

"What does it say?" the other subordinate asked.

"This seems to be suspicious." He whispered to himself and showed the letter to the two.

_The dark past shall be opened to the future._ "Does it ring any bell?" the Japanese blurted.

"I don't think the top-secret information of the family have been leaked out." The man in cloak - the boss to be exact - walked to the window behind an oak table. He looked at the dark, empty yard of the place. _This peace will be gone soon._ He heaved a sigh and looked further towards the forest, where the battlefield roared into life. From his view, only the smoke can be seen. _I hope everyone is all right. I want to go there, but for this to stop I need not to fight with them._ He turned around and saw the two men, still on their post. He saw that they are ready to fight anytime; brought their own respective weapons and the confidence that they will win the battle.

The Japanese walked to the nearest chair and sat. "If only I have my flute this time, I will play something to calm your minds," he spoke and looked at his boss. A smile formed on his lips, and his boss did the same.

"Grazie," he replied. "Really, I am thankful for that" His eyes then turned to the other. "About the negotiations, what is the progress?"

But before the subordinate can even answer, a bright, blinding light exploded at the battlefield. The three covered their eyes, and in a few seconds it vanished. The subordinates ran to the window and found the location of the bright light. Their eyes froze in a moment. The location of the light is the current location of their troops! _What is that? What happened to them? G. and Alaude, please contact me!_ Then there was a knock on the door. This time, the boss took the chance to open it. To his surprise, he saw nothing except for a small box at his feet. He was about to pick it up when it suddenly opened and another blinding light shone.

[ok...the remake...since I'm in college now(the first one was when I was in third year high school), i hope that my writing skills are better...

comments, reactions, critiques, opinions are all welcome~

also, there will OCs here~

thank you for reading~~~]


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"It was all just a dream…" Sawada Tsunayoshi whispered to himself. He got up from his bed and walked to the window. He peeked outside and saw the peaceful neighborhood. It was still dark and the sun has not risen yet. "It's still dawn. I thought its morning already," he said and looked back, seeing Reborn at the corner. _Good thing I did not woke him up. It will be bad if that happens and I don't want to go to school with bruises on my face_. He walked back to his bed and slept again. As his sleep deepens, he began to dream once more.

* * *

"Tsu-kun, wake up! It's time for school!" Nana shook Tsuna, trying to wake her son up.

"Five more minutes, kaa-san…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Tsuna!" the tutor said firmly and jumped from the wall, giving him a kick on the back.

"I-itai!" the poor boy's body jerked up, rubbing the part where Reborn kicked him.

Reborn moved to the table beside the bed and looked at his pitiful student. "Are you awake now?"

A painful nod. "Why did you have to do that..?"

Leon jumped from Reborn's hat to his hand, "Because you're so lazy." The chameleon transformed into a big green hammer. He grasped it, hitting Tsuna with it and the boy was thrown away to his bed, groaning in pain.

Nana, who is standing outside Tsuna's room, simply giggled at them. "Go down and eat now," she smiled and walked downstairs.

Tsuna got up and stared at Reborn. "I hope you will stop doing this…" and he looked at his watch, surprised upon seeing the time. "I'm going to be late!"

Smiling and sitting coolly, Reborn watched his student as he scrambled on his uniform, putting it on hastily. He grabbed his bag and ran downstairs to eat. When he arrived at the kitchen, he saw nothing or anyone on the table. "Where's the food..?"

"Gyahahaha! We ate it already!" the familiar voice roared all over the kitchen. Lambo ran past him while holding a bomb.

Tsuna took the bomb from Lambo. "Stop playing with this Lambo," he sighed, looked at the bomb then back to Lambo and saw him run away again while playing with I-Pin.

Tsuna thought of his dream on his way to school. He was running earlier but now it turned into slow walks. Reborn noticed it from afar and he jumped to Tsuna's side.

"What are you thinking of, Tsuna?" It was rare for his student to space out like this, so he approached him in a normal way.

"Uh..it's nothing. Don't mind me." Tsuna smiled weakly. _I can't let him know yet, or rather, I don't want him to know. He will be annoyed because I was bugged by a dream._

Just as Reborn was about to ask again, they saw Gokudera and Yamamoto bickering at each other.

Gokudera noticed Tsuna and Reborn from a distance. He waved his hand and looked at Yamamoto furiously. "Ohayo, Juudaime and Reborn!"

"Ohayo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted and flashed a wide smile.

The right-hand man noticed something peculiar about his boss's actions today. "Is there something wrong, Juudaime?"

"There is nothing wrong." Tsuna smiled. _Why are they asking me that question? First Reborn, now Gokudera? Who's next? Yamamoto? Wahhh! I can't let them know it! I should act more normal. Hiding it for now is the best. _He was determined to hide what happened last night to him.

Gokudera smiled back and walked to school with them. They talked a lot of things, mostly random that may seem insignificant to them. Time has flown so fast that they didn't notice their school in front of them. They weren't even late so they went directly to their classroom. Some of their roommates greeted them as they entered the room and sat on their respective seats.

* * *

Reborn sat at his seat and observed Tsuna in one of his hidden headquarters inside the school. He took a sip on his espresso as his eyes carefully watched the poor lad trying not to be embarrassed at the class. Since this morning, he noticed something odd about his student. He can see through Tsuna's thoughts but that did not help. He asked Tsuna on their way to school but he did not answer it_. What's bothering you, Tsuna?_ Even Reborn was bothered by this. _Should I even be bothered? _He pondered until he ran out of ideas. But one thing came to his mind_. I should contact Ninth. He may know something or he already knows something about this matter._

* * *

Tsuna woke up in the middle of the night, perspiring and panting. The same dream visited him again, but this time the dream was more like a memory. He looked around and saw Reborn's eyes locked at him. _He is awake?! Since when?_ He tried to ignore him and just go back to sleep but before he could, Reborn spoke. "What did you dream about?"

"It's nothing. Merely a nightmare," Tsuna replied. He turned around and faced the wall. _Don't ask right now, Reborn. I don't even know what that dream is!_

The morning after the short discussion with Reborn last night, Tsuna is more determined to hide what was bothering him. He put it at the back of his mind and tried to calm himself. He can now smile more and a bit energetic. He even woke up early and arrived at school without being late. He saw Yamamoto and Gokudera, and greeted them. The school bell rang and the students went to their seats. After a few moments, the homeroom teacher came in.

"I have an announcement to make," the teacher said. "We have three new transfer students and they will be your classmates."

The new students walked in. The first has short, yellow hair with a slim body. The second has black hair with a serious look on his face. The last has red hair with the style similar to Gokudera, also he is the tallest of the three. The students exchanged looks, curious, and became interested with their new classmates.

"Why do they look familiar to me?" Tsuna whispered to himself.

"Kindly introduce yourselves," the teacher smiled, walked to their side, and wrote their names on the board.

Yamamoto, who was asleep and unaware of his surroundings, woke up and shot his eyes straight to the three students.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Yamamoto nudged Tsuna with eyes half-opened.

"New students...but they look familiar to me," Tsuna replied.

"They look familiar to me too. But I can't recall well. What do you think Gokudera?"

Gokudera gave a sharp and straight look at Yamamoto. "Familiar and suspicious."

"Suspicious? How? You've met them before?"

"Stop asking too much! Be quiet, okay?"

"Class, keep quiet!" the teacher shouted.

The tallest cleared his throat and finally spoke. "I am Habasaki Shiori. You can call me Shiori if you like. Hehe…" This one smiled to everyone like he already knows the whole class.

"I'm Matsuhiko Yoshimune. I'm friends with these two," he pointed to the two beside him. "I can always help you with many things," the yellow-haired guy said.

"Shorusuke Tatsumi. Please be quiet when I'm studying," the student with black hair said in a serious tone.

Tsuna listened attentively to them. Upon hearing their names, a thought came to his mind. _One name sounds familiar to me. Coincidence? But this is getting very suspicious. Maybe...maybe they're in the Mafia! If that's true...then are they our enemy or ally?_

"Okay, you three can sit at the back and we will start our class." Their teacher said then erased the writings on the board.

Shiori, Yoshimune, and Tatsumi walked at the back. As they walked, the whole class placed their eyes at them. Some smiled, some gave curious looks.

And Gokudera was one of the students who gave a curious stare. _I will watch them. I will keep my eye on them. If they are our enemy, then I must protect Juudaime._

The class went on. Tatsumi was reciting continuously, Shiori listened attentively, and the rest same as the usual. Lunch time came and everyone became noisy. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto went to the rooftop to eat. Kyoko and her best friend, Hana, had to go to the canteen to eat their lunch.

Shiori leaned against his chair and asked his two friends. "Where are we going to eat?" He smiled to the both of them, especially to Tatsumi, who is kind of pissed right now.

"Maybe here or on the rooftop. I don't want to eat on the canteen. It's so noisy," Tatsumi suggested. He then looked at his other friend, "How about you, Yoshimune?"

The boy pretended to cough and answered. "People will just crowd around us if we eat here. Let's eat on the rooftop. I think it's better if we eat there." He stood up and grabs his own lunchbox and went head on first.

The trio went to the rooftop with their bento and to their surprise, saw another trio eating all together, unaware that new people has arrived.

"Oh, so there are people eating here already," Tatsumi calmly said.

"Can we join you? Our classmates are all blabbing around us so we thought of eating here," Yoshimune explained.

Tsuna looked at his friends. With a slight nod, Tsuna spoke. "Sure, you can eat here with us if you like." _This is my chance to meet them...and maybe ask if they are related to the Mafia._

"Thanks," Shiori replied politely and walked to the first trio.

The three sat on the floor and Tsuna wondered if he should be the first one to speak.

"So are you three related to each other?" Yamamoto blurted.

Gokudera, whose mouth was wide with shock, nudged Yamamoto hard. "You!"

"Hey! I'm just asking them…" Yamamoto laughed and rubbed his arm.

"Um…can I ask something?" Tsuna interrupted.

Yoshimune nodded. "Go on." He smiled and looked at Tsuna.

"Well," he paused, trying to pick the right words. "...where did you three come from?"

Shiori, who knew that the brown-haired boy was nervous since they introduced themselves, looked directly at Tsuna. "Don't worry, we will not eat you, so don't be nervous." He patted Tsuna in his back. "We're from Italy."

Tsuna and his friends looked at them in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right? That's very far from here! Well, why did you three transferred here?" Yamamoto asked while eating.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full," Gokudera scolded.

"But my mouth isn't full…" Yamamoto replied back at Gokudera, pouting.

"Just shut up!" Gokudera barged and rolled his eyes.

Tsuna heaved a long sigh and looked at Shiori. "Please don't mind them, and you can continue."

"This is the place where my family loves to stay. They decided to live where they were born now because they miss Japan very much. The parents of Shiori and Tatsumi agreed to transfer with me. Also we are Japanese, not Italian. It's just that our parents' families live there." Yoshimune continued with a heartfelt smile.

"All these talks made me hungry. Can we eat now?" Shiori said with a pale face, his soul almost leaving his body in hunger.

They all nodded and prayed for the grace, speaking "Itadakimasu!" in unison.

After the two groups ate, they went all together to their classroom before their next class was about to start. Tsuna and his friends are now comfortable with the new students, but still Gokudera's suspicions have not yet vanished.

The day has been good for Tsuna and he went home happily after meeting new friends. Nana saw Tsuna enter the house and she hugged him.

"What's with the bright smile, Tsu-kun?"

"I met new friends, kaa-san. They're transfer students and they joined us for lunch!" he merrily replied.

Nana giggled and walked to the kitchen. Tsuna saw Lambo playing and eating pudding. The boy in cow suit walked to Tsuna dizzily while holding the saucer of sweet treat.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna! Want some?!"

Tsuna scratched his head. "Um…no, thanks."

Lambo shrugged and walked away.

Night came and Tsuna went to his bedroom after dinner. He finished his homework and crawled to his bed, yawning after the tiring day.

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," a male voice called.

Tsuna blinked as he opened his eyes, a blinding light piercing his eyes.

The voice called him again, louder this time.

"Who are you?"

"Decimo"

"Who are you? Please tell me!"

"Vongola Primo." It answered back, whispering.

"Primo? But…where are you?" He paused for a while, "You're dead a long time ago!"

The blinding light grew more, and slowly fades away, showing a huge mansion with the left part burning and a lot of men is fighting.

"Where am I?"

He can only stand from afar with numb feet as he watched a growing war before him. Some fought with bows and arrows, while others used guns and other weapons. One man with a glowing golden-brown hair stood at the balcony of the broken mansion and raised a flag with a familiar logo in the middle.

"Vongola!" Tsuna exclaimed, trying to focus on the man in black cloak. "Wait...was that Primo?!"

It is Vongola Primo indeed, raising and waving their flag in victory. His men cried in joy as their enemy slumped in defeat. Tsuna saw the first generation guardians and gave a victorious smile.

"But..something is wrong…" Decimo mumbled. "...Primo!"

Before he could even notice it, one man stood behind Vongola Primo, clasping his neck tightly and a revolver pointed on his head.

"You…all of you! You will die!"

G, the right-hand man of Primo, aimed his bow and arrow at the man.

"If you will dare to shoot, I will kill the founder"

"I did not wish for a war like this," Giotto said flatly.

The man laughed hysterically, bursting out loud and grinded the gun on Primo's temple. "Who are you trying to fool?! You're part of the Mafia, so you obviously expect something like this!"

"No," Primo cut the man words. "Our objectives are far different. We wanted peace in Italy and help the people in need"

A gunshot killed the silence and Tsuna woke up panting harshly with beads of sweat trickling down to his cheek.

"Primo...but..who's that man?"

"Tsuna. Tell me what that nightmare was," Reborn ordered and jumped to Tsuna's bed, much to Tsuna's surprise.

"But...aaarrgghh! It's nothing, really!"

The chameleon jumped to its owner's hand, transforming to a huge gun. "Tell me. Right now."

The boy wiped off the beads of sweat on his forehead and opened his mouth to speak. "Okay, at first I thought of not telling you because I have imagined the way you'll react. But you keep on being too pushy..so I'll tell you. I had a dream about Primo"

Reborn rubbed his chin and placed the gun beside him. "Okay, continue"

"And...there was a war, Vongola won, a man attacked Primo...and…." he sighed, trying to knock off the words. "...and there was a gun pointed to his head. Then he died...but I wasn't sure of that! I only heard a gunshot and boom. I woke up"

"I see. That's a bad nightmare. Maybe Primo was trying to show or tell you something. Go get some cold water and go back to sleep," Reborn said, worried about his student.

Tsuna nodded and went downstairs to gulp down a glass of cold water. He felt better now after he told Reborn about the nightmare. He marched back to his bedroom, straddling on the bed and dozed off.

"Oyasumi"

* * *

[it took me and my best friend a long time to finish this one, but all thanks to her that this is now better than my first draft.  
actually, I'm quite busy with school so..the next chapter may be a bit delayed (again)  
sorry about it...

the last part were my best friend's writing. I let him do it since she's a roleplayer of Primo :3  
really thank you~

comments, reactions, critiques, opinions are all welcome~

also, there will OCs here~

More power to all of you!  
-Riku Minamoto

thank you for reading~~~]


End file.
